


I’m not leaving

by lightvich



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightvich/pseuds/lightvich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ian is in one of his depression states and mickey is just talking to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I’m not leaving

Like a routine, Mickey woke up, dragged himself to the kitchen, drank a cup of coffee, took a shower, then went back to the bedroom to check if Ian was okay. Well, if Ian was still there.  
The boy, as usual for the past five days, was curled up under the blanket, facing away from the door, not sleeping, just laying there with empty, sad eyes.  
It was barely morning, but timing for Mickey didn’t matter that much those days, so he decided to go back to the kitchen and take some water for Ian, then he went back to the bed, sitting on it beside the redhead.  
“Ian, you need to drink a bit. Just a bit, I promise.”  
No answer. Mickey moved slightly closer to the other boy placing a hand on his shoulder.  
“Hey. Ian, hey. Just a couple sips, would you?” Still, no answer.  
“C’mon man, just-”  
“Go away.” Ian’s voice interrupted him, low and broken. “Leave me alone.”  
Mickey sighed, placing the glass on the nightstand, then settling in a more comfortable way on the bed, and slowly and lightly stroking the other man’s hair.  
“No, Ian, I’m not leaving. I just- I just can’t. I’m gonna stay here, and I’m going to bust your balls until you drink at least a bit of that water, then we’re gonna try and eat something. How does that sound?” He tried to smile a bit, just for the man lying next to him, knowing that it was no use anyway.  
“Ian, I don’t know how you’re feeling, or what’s exactly going on with you, but I promise you, I promise you I’m not leaving you alone in this. I- I’m in, man. I am so in this, I couldn’t get out even if I wanted to. And I don’t want to. I want to be with you. After all we’ve been through, I’m not giving up on you, I’m not giving up on us.”  
Mickey kept stroking Ian’s hair soothingly, sofly repeating what he already said.  
“Did you hear me, Ian? I’m not leaving. I’m never leaving you.”  
Ian slowly, slowly turned around, looking Mickey straight in the eyes.  
“Water?” Ian said, his voice croaky from the lack of use.  
Mickey smiled so bright he lit up the room.  
“Yeah, yeah, water.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can always find me on tumblr, here http://runawaywithmegg.tumblr.com :)


End file.
